PDKT! Pakai Pisang Cokelat
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Pisang Cokelat bertabur butiran potongan kacang halus, karya tangan uke manis tercinta. Yummy! PDKT! Series


_**Story By: Razen.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-Ship, semi-Humor, Romance.**_

 _ **Pair: Yuuya x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Fanservis, OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai.**_

 _ **A/N: Tema makanan sudah khas saya, 'kan~**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Pakai Pisang Cokelat**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sebuah pisang dibelah dua, masing-masing ditusuk stik es krim yang tipis dan panjang. Lalu dilumuri lelehan cokelat manis. Sebelum ditaruh di atas piring datar, diguling pada potongan-potongan kacang halus.

Percobaan pertama selesai. Pisang cokelat siap dibekukan.

Eits! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam barusan. Lelehan cokelat, lho, bukan susu putih.

Tangan lihai dengan cekatan mengupas dan membelah pisang, lalu ditaruh di atas piring sebelum ditusuk. Setelah dirasanya cukup, barulah ditusuk satu persatu. Jumlahnya kira-kira tiga puluh potong. Pas dengan jumlah stik es krim. Sisa pisang bisa dibuat masakan lain atau dimakan langsung.

Aster bersenandung pelan seraya melumuri pisang dengan cokelat. Cokelat hitam batangan yang baru dilelehkan itu masih panas, sedikit krim susu ditambahkan sebagai pemanis.

Rambut perak Aster diikat setengahnya agar tak mengganggu. Nggak lucu ketika sedang mengguling pisang di potongan kacang, malah kelilipan rambut sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Aster menyusunnya di atas piring datar. Sengaja diberi jarak agar tidak saling menempel.

Selesai!

Aster melepas ikat rambutnya, lalu berkacak pinggang. Tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Tinggal dibekukan dalam kulkas, da—

"HUWAAAAAA!"

"Hayoooo! Kak Aster ngapain?"

Wah, si anak tetangga rupanya. Datang lagi.

Yuuya bergelayut manja di pinggang Aster. Bocah SD itu memeluk erat Aster tanpa niat melepaskannya. Aster meronta setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya, sejenak ia teringat kelakuan bandel yang ngetik cerita ini.

"Yuuya?"

"Yuuya mau main~ hari ini Papa bawa _video game_ baru~ ayo main, Kak~"

Aster melepas cengkraman tangan Yuuya, meronta minta dilepas.

"Nanti! Aku lagi sibuk!"

Yuuya mengerjap. Oh, iya, ia baru sadar dapur agak kotor. Sepertinya Yuuya terlalu niat mengagetkan Aster hingga tak menyadari keadaan dapur saat ini. Tempat sampah penuh kulit pisang bak poni Shingo. Sebuah mangkuk berisi lelehan cokelat yang tinggal sedikit. Dan potongan kacang dalam wadah datar. Aster sedang membuat apa?

"Pisang ..., cokelat ..., kacang ... Kak Aster sedang membuat apa?"

"Bikin pisang cokelat pakai kacang," sahut Aster singkat. Piring datar dibawa masuk ke dalam kulkas, kemudian ditutup rapat. Lalu berkutat membersihkan kekacauan dapur.

Yuuya manggut, teringat pisang cokelat yang terkadang disediakan di _Cafe Standart House_. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati mangkuk cokelat.

"O-oi, Yuuya," peringat Aster ketika Yuuya iseng mencolek lelehan cokelat dan mengemutnya.

"Manis~" komentar Yuuya.

Aster menghela napas, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yuuya kembali duduk manis di atas kursi, memperhatikan Aster.

Setelah selesai membereskan kekacauan, barulah Aster menggiring Yuuya ke ruang televisi.

" _Game_ apa yang kamu bawa?" tanya Aster, tubuh dihempas ke atas sofa.

"Pokemon," jawab Yuuya.

"Hah?" Aster mengerjap, "apa itu?"

"Nggak tahu. Kreator _fanfic_ ini cuma iseng pakai namanya karena suka bingung sendiri lihat teman dan keluarganya keluyuran main itu katanya."

"Aku tak mau berkomentar." Aster tertawa garing.

Biarlah, tak ada salahnya bermain dengan Yuuya selagi menunggu pisang cokelatnya beku. Ehem, bermain, bukan 'bermain'.

Dua jam kemudian, Aster pamit ke dapur. Memeriksa pisang cokelat di dalam kulkas. Beda dengan listrik Kreator yang selalu mati siang hari, listrik Maiami City selalu menyala dua puluh empat jam. Yuuya mengikutinya.

Gagang kulkas ditarik, pintu dibuka. Tepat dugaan Aster, pisang cokelatnya sudah beku. Sip! Mumpung panas-panas, enak kalau segera dimakan.

Yuuya terperangah, matanya menerawang lebar. Terpukau pada penganan manis buatan tangan tersebut.

"Nih, cobain. Ini yang kubuat tadi." Aster mengambil sebatang, lalu disodorkan pada Yuuya."

Yuuya tak membuang waktu sedetik pun untuk menerimanya.

"Yey! Yuuya coba!"

Hap!

Brrr!

"Dingin, ya?" Aster mengambil sebatang lagi untuknya, lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Sayang kalau dikeluarkan semua, nanti tidak dingin lagi.

"Tapi enak~ cokelatnya manis~ kacangnya gurih~" komentar Yuuya, mulutnya mengulum pisang di dalamnya. Owh, nikmatnya.

"Kalau habis, ambil saja lagi." Aster bersiap mengarahkan pisang cokelat ke mulutnya.

Hap!

Bukan Aster yang melahap.

"Yuuya!"

Yuuya menyengir iseng, cokelat di bibir dijilat. Stik es krim di tangannya sudah lebih dulu dibuang di tempat sampah.

"Yuuyaaaa! Itu punyaku!" Hardik Aster jengkel.

Lidah dijulurkan, lantas dibalas, "Yeee~ tadi katanya boleh ambil lagi kalau habis~?"

Perempatan merah menghiasi kening Aster dengan manisnya.

Yuuya sudah siap siaga jurus langkah seribu.

"Bocah ini! Sini kau, Sialan!"

"Yeyeyey~! Kak Aster marah~!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Aduh, Mamih. Saya jadi lapar.


End file.
